


a light exists in spring

by punkmermaids



Series: no prank au [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkmermaids/pseuds/punkmermaids
Summary: a collection of one-shots set in my no prank au. mostly focused on ladies being gay but there will probably also be other stuff.





	a light exists in spring

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some stuff i don't think warrants its own separate post. femslash focused, but there will also be josh/chris/ashley and matt/hannah content probably. this particular chapter pretty much only exists as exposition for the rest lol but yeah enjoy!! it's gonna get gayer real soon.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually did this,” Emily says, grasping Jess’s hands, perhaps a bit too eager. Jess grins back at her, bouncing up on her toes.

It seems weird that Emily’s so excited, Sam thinks—as far as she knows, Emily’s never really had a problem with Hannah, not even when she started throwing herself at Mike. “Don’t you guys think this is a little bit cruel?”

“Come _on_ , she deserves it,” Jess says.

“It is not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike.”

“Hannah’s been making the moves on him. I’m just looking out for my girl, Em.”

Emily’s eyes light up at that and she follows Jess out of the kitchen, jogging to catch up. Mike and Ashley follow and, after casting Sam one apologetic look, Matt does the same.

These absolute goddamn _assholes_. Honestly, Sam doesn’t know why she’s friends with these people sometimes. They all trail after Jess, tittering excitedly. Sam looks over at Beth, who is staring out the window pensively, and Josh, who is slumped over the counter, before she squares her shoulders and follows the group up the stairs. As soon as Mike pulls the guest room door closed behind them, Sam plants herself in front of it, her arms crossed over her chest—partly because she’s cold and partly because it feels appropriately tough.

She’s only there for a few minutes before she hears the stairs creak under Hannah’s feet and sees candlelight down the hall. “Mike?” Hannah whispers as she sneaks through the hallway. She comes to a sudden halt when she gets close enough to make out Sam, standing in front of the door like a statue, and blinks at her with wide doe eyes. “Sam?” Her voice is a little louder now and she sounds embarrassed—or maybe guilty.

“Nope,” says Sam, grabbing her by the shoulders without preamble. “You are not doing this.” She steers Hannah back the way she came and towards the stairs.

Reflexively, Hannah tries to pull away from her, with little success. “What? Sam!” She sounds more surprised than angry, which Sam is thankful for, and she only resists for a moment before allowing Sam to march her away like a prisoner. “What are you even—”

Once they reach the top of the stairs, Sam stops and turns to poke her finger into Hannah’s chest accusingly. “What the hell are you thinking, Hannah? Mike is Emily’s boyfriend!”

Hannah has the good sense to look ashamed, but she still tries to protest. “Sam, you know how I feel—”

“That doesn’t make it okay, Han,” Sam tells her, voice evening out to something a little bit softer when she sees Hannah's sad puppy eyes. She squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. “Come on, let’s go put on pjs and then we’ll see what Beth’s up to. I’m gonna go grab my bag, I’ll meet you in your room.” She watches Hannah walk over to her room and keeps watching until she’s inside.

She does trust Hannah, really, but not when it comes to Mike, so she books it to the front door to grab her bag. Before she heads back, she pokes her head into the kitchen, just in time to see Beth scoff in disgust and crumple up the letter they’d left for Hannah. “Intervention time,” Beth says aloud to herself, looking adorably grumpy.

“Already done,” Sam says, hiding a smile when Beth startles and looks over at her, flustered. “The rest of them are still up there, though,” she adds, pointedly.

“Hmph,” is all Beth says before she rolls her sleeves up and stomps up the stairs to go crash a party.

Sam smiles, satisfied, and heads up to Hannah’s room.

 

Jesus, Beth feels like a disgruntled babysitter—why can’t her friends just stop acting like immature dipshits for _one fucking night_? She grumbles something unintelligible to herself before she pushes the door open, completely stone-faced.

Mike is standing there in the middle of the room, looking like a jackass. When he hears the door, he starts to say, “Hey, Hannah,” before he sees Beth standing where her sister should be, looking absolutely unimpressed.

“Okay, assholes, joke’s over,” Beth snaps. Reluctantly, everyone slides out from their hiding spots, looking like scolded children—except Ashley, who actually looks a little bit nauseous. She wants to go off on them or kick them out to freeze their asses off in the snow, but she’s fucking _exhausted_. Mike opens his mouth to talk and Beth cuts him off with a withering look. “Shut up, Mike. Just… go to bed. If anyone ever mentions this to Hannah—” She leaves the half-finished threat hanging there before turning on her heel and marching out, slamming the door behind her.

A second after it clicks shut, she hears someone heave and then Emily shrieks. “Jesus Christ, Ashley! These were new _fucking_ shoes!”

Beth's lips twitch, amused. She swaps her jeans for sweatpants before she joins Sam and Hannah. The two of them are sitting on the floor of Hannah’s bedroom and Sam is holding Hannah’s foot, meticulously swiping paint over her nails. When the door opens, Sam glances over at Beth and smiles.

Beth smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from the emily dickinson poem of the same name. also you can find me on tumblr dot com @lesbianclarissa!!


End file.
